This invention relates to an interface for a stacked protocol for use in a programmable integrated circuit device.
It has become common to include embedded high-speed serial interfaces in programmable integrated circuit devices such as programmable logic devices (PLDs), programmable microcontrollers, etc. Because the use to which a programmable device may be put by an end user cannot be determined when the device is manufactured, it is common to provide interfaces for more than one protocol. However, while some parameters of such interfaces may be controllable, the user nevertheless must use the interface substantially as provided, or else construct his own complete interface from the generally slower programmable logic available on the device.